Writing Resources
Help build a database of writing resources for The World of Depleted General Writing Resources *http://dictionary.reference.com/ - great online dictionary and thesaurus for helping find those needed words *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Devil's_Dictionary - (from source ) "The Devil's Dictionary is a satirical "reference" book written by Ambrose Bierce. The book offers reinterpretations of terms in the English language, lampooning cant and political doublespeak, as well as other aspects of human foolishness and frailty. It was originally published in 1906 as The Cynic's Word Book before being retitled in 1911. Modern "unabridged" versions that include Bierce "definitions" that were for various reasons missed by earlier editions continue to be popular a century later." see also - http://www.thedevilsdictionary.com *http://www.imfdb.org/w/Category:Post_Apocalyptic - a nice wiki with gun specs and more Official Canon Resources Living in the World of Depleted - Overview for living in this world and writing in it! The Gavin Hesterdale Journal - The journal of the foremost Dark Dreamer about preparing for the end and trying to circumvent things. Forsaken - Film set approximately a year after the Fall in the UK. Getting Business Done - Story set approximately a year after the Fall in South Carolina. Shards of Glass - A look at the dark elements that arise after the Fall. 523 days PFl, this looks at the danger arise ouf of Barcelona, Spain. Communities, Forums and Boards Use these communities to find more information, stories, ask questions and connect. Also check our Wiki Community Portal for more connections. * http://www.alternatehistory.com/ - "Welcome to AlternateHistory.com! Our Discussion Forum is the largest gathering of alternate history fans on the internet. 'What is alternate history? '''Alternate history is the exercise of looking at the past and asking "what if"? What if some major historical event had gone differently, and how could that have changed the world? Written Works With Similar Themes *Y: The Last Man - Similar exploration of the chaos that comes to man when something destroys their way of life. In this series, a plague kills off all men but one. ''(The way the Amazons destroy the fertility clinics reminds me of the way the Knights of Xeno help destroy tech in Depleted.) *Mary Shelley's The Last Man *The Road *Twilight 2013 (Paper RPG) *The Walking Dead (Comic) *Jericho, Season 3 (Comic) *Fight Club *Stephen R. Donaldson's The Gap series - Writer/Director Jeremy Hanke credited this series as being an inspiration and it does follow an apocalyptic concept, just much more spacefaring than Depleted. Television Shows with Similar Themes *FlashForward (TV) - Similar, but less about science run amok. (Gavin's search for Dark Dreamers is similar to their search for visionaries). *Jeremiah - Similar, but involves plague as main component (which is different) *Jericho - Nuclear Disaster hits the United States - follow the chain of event as een through the eyes of a small Kansas twon. Very similar to WoD, but more about isolation than about devastation. *The Colony- A reality show from The Discovery Channel - from the show's website - "What would you do in the wake of a global catastrophe? Even if you survived it, could you survive the aftermath? In two seasons of THE COLONY select groups of volunteers with differing backgrounds, skills and personalities must come together with all their skills and resolve to survive in the dangerous wake of global catastrophe." *The Walking Dead - Again, without the Zombies, but similar concepts. Movies with Similar Themes *The Road - Similar, except involves complete environment shut down, which is different. *Zombieland - Similar survival and trust issues, but, obviously, without the zombies. *Book of Eli - While it's post-nuclear, the very human tale about destruction and faith seems definitely in keeping with Depleted REFERENCES Category:writing resources